


In This Room

by becbecboom



Category: Music RPF, Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, they're perfect. Outside, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Room

_Here_ , they fit. In this room, in any room, away from the world, with the door locked tight and the shades drawn, they fit together so well that Taylor can't imagine why they're not the most perfect couple who have ever existed.

But outside, in the light, it all falls apart.

Cameras and people and opinions and parties, work and gossip and ghosts from the past that won't stay buried. Selena is easily distracted, her focus erratic, and no matter how hard Taylor tries to keep her attention, she always wanders away; something, _someone_ tempting her from Taylor's side.

But right now, they're here, only the two of them, and Taylor can forget, pretend that nothing else matters.

She's lying on her back, Selena straddling her, looking down through tangled hair that tumbles past her shoulders. Taylor's hands move up over the gentle dip and curve of Selena's waist, sliding under her breasts, thumbs tracing sharp circles on her already tightened nipples, feeling them harden further under the touch.

 _"Fuck,"_ Selena murmurs, inhaling a gasp and throwing her head back, and Taylor can't stop herself, has to pull Selena down on top of her, roll them over so Selena's beneath her, gazing upwards with greedy, knowing eyes.

Taylor grabs her wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head, and then forces her knee between Selena's legs, spreading her wide.

Selena bites her lip and laughs, low in her throat, and Taylor leans in.

After, her thighs are still trembling and there's an aching, unsteady pulse in her cunt that won't stop even as she begins to catch her breath.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Selena whispers, resting her head on Taylor's chest.

"Yeah," Taylor replies, trying not to let the bitterness seep into her voice. The knowledge that this is only temporary, that they'll leave this room and nothing will have changed, is almost unbearable.

But it is what it is. If this is all she can have, then this is what she'll accept.

"Yeah," she says, again, stroking her fingers carefully through Selena's hair, "me too."


End file.
